


First Kiss

by ohcrapnarry



Series: Narry Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry





	First Kiss

They were just innocently playing video games like every 15 year old would. Niall was playing with his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration, desperate to win.   
  
"You're not going to win, you know that right?" Harry stated.  
  
"Shh, I have to concentrate!"   
  
Harry laughed but shut his mouth. He already knew he would win, Niall sucked at this game.   
  
"Ahh, I was so close! This game just hates me!" Niall threw his controller at the TV and crossed his armes in anger.  
  
"Aw, come on Niall. I'm just way better, let's face it," Harry teased.  
  
Before he knew it Niall had jumped on top of him and straddled him. Niall leaned down so their noses were almost touching.  
  
"Say that again?" Niall smirked.  
  
"I. Am. Better." Harry said, also smirking.  
  
"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Niall's hands flew to Harry's sides and began to tickle him. Harry widened his eyes and started to laugh uncontrollebly.  
  
"N-niall! Stop! I-I'll do anyt-thing! P-please!" Harry begged.  
  
Niall stopped. "Anything?"  
  
"Anything," Harry confirmed.  
  
"Kiss me," Niall suddenly said.  
  
"What? Kiss you?" Harry looked around nervously. But he was also excited. He'd had a long crush on Niall.  
  
"Yeah, kiss me. You said you'd do anything, right? So, kiss me," Niall tried to sound confidend but Harry saw that Niall was nervous too.  
  
Harry cleared his throath. "O-okay." With that, Harry leaned in until they were only inches apart.  
  
Niall gulped and closed the distance. It was awkward because both of them hadn't had their first kiss yet. Their lips moved hesitantly at first but soon they found a rythm. The kiss lasted a couple seconds before they had to pull away, gasping for air.  
  
"Oh, wow," Niall said, completely out of breath.  
  
"Yeah... Wow," Harry agreed before leaning in again to capture Niall's lips for a second time.


End file.
